The present invention relates to aircraft engine systems and, more particularly, to an engine controller system for locking in a desired aircraft Mn during cruise.
Commercial aircraft utilize auto throttle systems which interface with the engine control system either electrically or mechanically in order to control engine thrust and thereby control the aircraft to a desired air speed or Mach Number. The existing auto throttle systems require a separate controller with its associated components to perform this function. However, the cost of such a system, in addition to the certification cost, makes a constant airspeed control feature prohibitive for use by small commercial aircraft.
It is therefore highly desirable and an object of the present invention to provide the ability to maintain an aircraft at a constant airspeed, without incurring the cost currently associated with such a feature.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an engine automatic mach hold feature without implementing a separate controller with associated components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an engine automatic mach hold feature which utilizes control logic to achieve a constant airspeed.
These objects and other features and advantages will become more readily apparent in the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.